1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a ground connection structure which connects a plurality of grounding wires connected to respective electrical components installed in a vehicle to a body of the vehicle in an electrically conducting state.
2. Related Art
In electrical components installed in a vehicle, such as an automobile, hitherto, there are a variety of proposals related to a ground connection structure by which a plurality of grounding wires connected to respective electrical components requiring ground connection are connected to a body of the vehicle in an electrically conducting state.
For instance, a ground connection structure is known as a first conventional example, which connects a plurality of grounding wires consisting of single-core circular wires to a plurality of connection points of a body of a vehicle directly. In the ground connection structure of the first conventional example, the plurality of connection points have to be formed in the body of the vehicle in order to connect the plurality of grounding wires to the body of the vehicle directly.
Therefore, a ground connection structure is known as the second conventional example, which connects a plurality of grounding wires consisting of single-core circular wires to a busbar in a connection box, so that a single ground terminal attached to the busbar is connected to a body of a vehicle (refer to JP H07-249464 A). In the ground connection structure of the second conventional example, it is possible to reduce the number of connecting points to be formed in the body of the vehicle since one ground terminal is connected to the body of the vehicle.
In the ground connection structure of the second conventional example, however, it is necessary to wire the plurality of grounding wires to the connecting box. Thus, the plurality of grounding wires have to be routed to the vicinity of the body of the vehicle, so that there is room for improvement with respect to the routing capability of the grounding wires.
Therefore, a ground connection structure is known as the third conventional example, which connects a plurality of grounding wires, each of which includes a single-core circular wire connected to respective electrical components, to a connection box (connected part), and which connects a grounding terminal part, which is connected to an electrically conducting connection part including a single-core circular wire for connection drawn out from the connection box, to a body of a vehicle. In the ground connection structure of the third conventional example, when the grounding wires are routed up to the connection box, the conductivity from the connection box to the body would be accomplished by routing of the electrically conducting connection part. Thus, it is possible to improve the routing capability of the electrically conducting connection part.